Rolling Soul
by MistressOfTime1218
Summary: When Jaden is longer the one to lean on, and everyone else becomes less than dependable, Syrus finds a new savior to rely on. Or rather, this savior finds him.


_A Lonely girl is always in a dream_  
_That never will be coming true_  
_There's so much noise inside her little head_  
_She scratches it all around,_  
_She scratches it all around._

Jim would never understand Syrus. He could never hope to understand why the young boy put himself through so much pain, and so willingly. He supposed it was because Syrus wanted friends, and he wanted friends that would stand by him through everything life tossed at him. To ensure that, he sacrificed what he needed in order to see to what others wanted.

If they wanted a punching bag, he gave them a prime and pristine specimen in mint condition for their enjoyment. If they wanted a sidekick, he gave them a silly little boy with no skills of his own to make them look good. If they wanted someone to pick up their messes for them, he gladly cut his fingers on the shards of shattered glass they left behind. He just wanted people to know he was there, to not be invisible, just to be someone that meant something. Maybe even a thank you or a smile for his efforts.

It was a sad little dream that would never come true. Those who Syrus worked so hard to please were at their very root ungrateful, even though they may not have realized it. They wanted impossible dreams to be handed to them, and the world did not simply give those out at will. This was not something Syrus could control, and yet he beat himself up every time he could not cater to his friend's impossible requests. It was sad because he tried. Even when the situation was hopeless, Syrus really did try. It was just never good enough.

_"No problems" the words come out so light_  
_But in return they're gone to the air_  
_It's a mistake, it was a mistake_  
_It's a matter of finding the odd one out in the end_

One of the many things Syrus gave up for the sake of his friends was his heart.

Jim had known for a while that the little Ra was in love with his Aniki. Honestly, it was so obvious he'd have to be an idiot not to realize it. But maybe Duel Academy was a school loaded with idiots. Jaden never had the sense to notice, and apparently neither did Jesse because the two of them announced their new relationship right in front of their young friend. It was the one moment in time where Jim could honestly say he hated the two of them. More so when he saw Syrus smile painfully, and tell them both with slightly watering eyes,

"I'm so happy for you guys."

The worst part?

_It rolls again!_

Jaden smiled his trademark golden smile. The one Syrus thought had always been for him. "Thanks bro!"

The son of a gun would never realize how cruel he had been.

_One more time, one more time_  
_Each day I will be rolling one more time_  
_So she says, so she says_  
_As she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words_

The day after the couple's confession, Syrus had not shown up to class. Syrus was not the type of guy to just up skip school on a whim. There had to have been something wrong. There was no other explanation for it. Yet, no one seemed to think that anything was out of the ordinary.

Jim had gone out looking for Syrus alone. He hadn't told anyone where he was going or what he was up to. He had been too angry at everyone, or more specifically, too angry at those he used to refer to as friends. No one, not one person, had seemed bothered by the newest relationship in their group. He supposed they were just trying to be supportive, but couldn't they have at least shown some decent compassion to the odd one out? Syrus was in pain. There was no possible way they could have missed that. If they had, then he had given them far too much credit as duelists and as intellectuals. Right then, they were just about the stupidest band of people he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

He eventually found the other duelist at one of the empty arenas. It was obvious by his appearance, hair messed and body slouching forward slightly, that he had been there for quite a while. Hours of nothing but hard practice, trying out new strategies and learning how to use his cards most effectively. He must have been working long before school had even started. Commendable, but the price of such harsh labor was his body's own comfort.

People did not realize how much of a person's strength was put into every duel. If a person was truly in tune with their deck and the monsters in it, then they felt what their deck felt. Every single blow and pain right up until the very end was met with the duelers own body. It was the price you paid for being great. It must have been so much worse for Syrus than it was for Jim. For Syrus was naturally emotionally in tune with everything in his life. His duel monsters were no different.

_Are you ready yet? Not so ready yet_  
_The future is still so far away to me_  
_So I'm holding my breath, just now_

When the other noticed he was there, Syrus nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jim," He sputtered out. "What are you doing here?"

The North Academy student took note of Syrus' condition. Poor thing looked like he had been pummeled by the schools local bullies. Maybe he had been, in an emotional sort of way. "Ready to go yet?"

Syrus was taken aback by the question. When he finally did get his bearings back he shook his head. "I decided I want to be a better duelist. No more slaking off and feeling sorry for myself. I'll be great someday too. Like Aniki…and like Jesse." The last few words were spoken so softly that Jim had almost missed them.

But the second he realized what the other was saying, he knew what he had to do. He stepped up onto the platform and took up his position opposite of Syrus. "You'll get a lot more out of this if you duel against an actual person."

The other positively beamed at him. He took up another stance, looking so adorably serious that Jim could not help but laugh. When Syrus questioned what was so funny, he merely shook his head, though he could not get rid of the smile on his face. "Just take a deep breath mate, and get ready."

They never did make it back to class that day. Instead they stayed in that arena battling it out like little kids on a kick ball field. There were no expectations in those duels. Just an understanding that one would teach, and one would be taught. Jim had wondered at the time if that had been enough to help the other forget what was hurting him. He wasn't so sure at first. He was assured, however, the next day when Syrus had abandoned his old seat next to Jaden in favor of sitting next to him. For once, the croc on his back did not seem to mind the newcomer. In fact Jim thought she rather liked the latest, though smallest, member of their little team.

_A Rolling girl is far away in Wasteland._  
_Beyond the colors you can't reach_  
_Those overlapping voices in the air_  
_She mixes them all around,_  
_She mixes them all around._

Syrus continued to work his hardest at improving his skills. He started feeling a lot more pain as time went on, even though he did his best to hide behind a smile. He wanted Jim to think that everything was the same. If he saw weakness he might leave. So any type of hurt was buried deep within the young duelist's core.

The problem was that Jim was very good at reading people. Especially their eyes, and Syrus had a very open set. Jim could see the desire to be what Jaden wanted, even though Syrus was well aware that no matter what he did he would never have his best friend. And truly, Syrus had no desire to take the champ away from Jesse. He just wanted to prove that he had the ability. The fact that it was taking so long to gain that ability hurt. Both physically and mentally.

Soon the pressure became too much. He started hearing whispered words from all of his classmates. Remarks of what was going on with him. Why he was acing weirder than usual, why he kept showing up with scars that seemed to come from nowhere, why he was suddenly attached to Jim at the hip, stupid things like that. Most had no base to them, but they affected Syrus greatly. He thought about them too much until all he could focus on were harsh words. It became so bad that the blue haired youth was unable to tell whose words they were. Were they friend's advice, or were they enemy's critiques?

Jim started bunking with him soon after he discovered what was going on. Usually the two of them would remain on the bed for the first few hours. Jim would be sitting up, Syrus laying his head on his lap. Shirley took to curling herself around the young bluenette, her tail curled around his waist like a mother's arm. Jim would run his hand through Syrus' hair gently, muttering soothing words that would chase away the bad thoughts for the night. Once he was sure Syrus was asleep, Jim would lay him down and take refuge on the couch.

_"No problems" the words came out so light_  
_But now they vanished without a trace_  
_She said that "I don't give a damn._  
_So let's make some mistakes with me."_

Jim really started to worry when Syrus began acting more and more like his brother. Cold, aloof, and like nothing in the world mattered to him. He started to say hurtful things to anyone who looked at him the wrong way, making sure he got at least one hurt look before he was through. He acted like that to everyone. He was even cruel to Jaden. No one knew what to do about it. Syrus just wasn't acting like Syrus, and it was starting to really bother people. They wondered if he was sick, or if something had caused him to finally snap. Jesse was the one who eventually brought it to Jim's attention.

"If anyone can get to him now, you can."

"Glad you see that."

Jim went out in search of him not long after that. This time he found him sitting on the edge of a cliff, legs pulled close his chest. He seemed to stare at nothing, in a strong daze, but he could sense Jim the second he stepped within ten feet of his shadow.

"I don't want to talk about it."

_She tempts me on this hill road._

"Fine." So Jim sat down beside him and did not say a word.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"That's not what I meant." Syrus turned hurt eyes on the taller boy. "You don't have to pretend to want to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

Suddenly something in Jim's mind clicked. "Is that why you're suddenly acting like the worlds gone and ended?" He stared deep into silver eyes. "You think I'm doing this out of obligation?"

"Pity." The other said bluntly. "You feel bad about poor little heartbroken Syrus, so you feel like you have to be nice. Well I have news for you, I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

"You're lying."

"So!" Tears tried to form in his eyes. Syrus pushed them away before they had the chance. "I don't need someone who only thinks they're my friend, someone who'll leave when someone better comes along."

"I'm not Jaden!"

Syrus' eyes widened. His body shook with suppressed emotion before he finally narrowed his eyes in complete rage. "Go away!" He shouted angrily. "I don't want you near me!"

"To damn bad." Jim grabbed him by the shoulders and fought off the attempts to get away. "I care about you Syrus. Legitimately, honestly care. I don't see why that's so hard to understand."

"You don't mean it!" He tried to jolt his body out of the vice grip it was held in, but Jim was too strong.

Jim did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms and held him there tightly. Syrus continued to struggle. "I'm not going anywhere." He felt the other freeze completely at the whispered words. "I'm not going anywhere."

After a few minutes Syrus started to shake again. This time he clutched onto Jim and started to cry. Heart wrenching sobs, hot frightened tears, and apologies were let out a mile a minute. Jim held him throughout it all. No judgments were made. No expectations brought out. Jim simply asked that Syrus stay Syrus, and never doubt his intent and feelings for the younger. He assured him they were real. Syrus believed him.

The next day Syrus was back to his usual self. He said sorry for anything negative he had done to others, and life went on normally for a little while. The only notable difference was that Syrus stayed as close to Jim as he could. Jaden was quick to notice. He joked about it, saying,

"Geez, Jim, I think I've been replaced."

Jim had just laughed about it at the time. He did not see that everyone had given that joke some serious thought, Jaden included.

_One more time, one more time_  
_"I beg you to roll me one more time"_  
_So she says, so she says_  
_As she lays the meaning of it to unspoken words_

Jim became the one. The older brother, the confidant, the hero at the end of a tough battle. He had been nearing that position for a good while, possibly since he had ventured off to find Syrus after he failed to show up to class. What set it stone, though, was one single moment when Syrus had been 100% certain of Jim's absolute resolve to stay by his side.

It all began with some curious upperclassmen. Four Obelisks had taken notice of the new bond Syrus had developed with Jim. It was odd. After seeing the Ra with Jaden for so long it was hard to imagine him having that same bond with someone else. They were curious, but not concerned. People like them only wanted something to gossip about. This was why Jim had, on several occasions, told them to butt out of the situation before they got hurt. After a few more attempts at getting information Jim finally told them that if he was asked again, Shirley was going to have a very big lunch wrapped up in pretty blue coats. They left him alone. Yet they still thirsted for this latest development. If they could not ask Jim, then they could ask Syrus. The other was likely to spill, and if he didn't then they could persuade him somehow.

They waited for a day when they knew Jim would be absent. It was when the transfer student needed to take the day off in order to tend to some of Shirley's medical needs. The Obelisks stopped Syrus just before he entered the school building and asked him what was up. They told him they were wondering why he had stopped hanging around Jaden all of a sudden, and why he had decided to cling to Jim like some newborn baby. The way they said it, though, made it sound like they were accusing him of something. Responding to that tone Syrus had none too gently told them that it was none of their business. After that some words were said, some threats were promised, and before anyone knew what had happened, a punch had been thrown.

Blair had run into the classroom, out of breath and panting heavily. The whole class offered worried condolences, chairs, and even water if she wanted some. She ignored them all. Her eyes went straight to Jaden.

"It's Syrus. He's in trouble!"

Jaden had never moved so quickly in his life. Before Prof. Crowler had time to reprimand anyone for his class's disturbance, a good portion of it was rushing outside. When they arrived onto the scene Syrus was outnumbered four to one. Jaden could feel his blood run cold at just the sight of it. His young friend was not a fighter by nature. There was no possible way he could take on that many people on his own. And these guys had pretty good builds. Nothing like Hassleberry, but they looked strong enough.

Syrus was putting up a decent fight on his part, but it was nothing compared to how good of a fight he was getting in return. Jaden could already see the scars forming. He, as well as Hassleberry and Jesse, made to get into the fight themselves to even out the score.

But,

"Don't move!" Syrus' voice made them go still. His tone, the way his silver eyes were shaking, made them wonder who it was Syrus was really mad at. His friends or the ones beating him up? "I don't want you guys to interfere."

That had been a blow to Jaden. No matter had happened between the two of them in the past, Syrus had never used that tone of voice with him. The tone that said he wanted nothing to do with anything remotely associated with his old best friend.

It had surprised Chazz as well, who had shown up to the scene a little after Jaden had. "What the heck are you talking about slacker? You're outnumbered and outmatched."

The group winced as Syrus took another blow to his face. "I'm aware of that." His voice was starting to sound labored. He was tired, slowly getting worse, and yet he would not back down. "But I don't need you guys to recue me."

"Sy," Jesse said as urgently as he could while still being gentle. "This is not the time to go all macho on us. You need some help."

"I don't want your help!" He spat the words up into the air as he was knocked down to the ground. His legs refused to let him get back up. "I don't want any of you to help me." He whispered.

The boys above him smirked. "Let him do what he wants. Little brat needs to learn to be grateful for what he's got." He stomped his foot right on top of Syrus' stomach. "As well as some manners."

Syrus was forced to curl in on himself, hoping that would at least slow down the assault. Meanwhile he did his best to dislodge the foot still connected to his stomach. He was starting to feel sick. Any moment now he would be tossing up all he had eaten for the past few days, maybe even some blood to add in some color. That was just what he needed right now, more beatings because he had thrown up on somebody's shoes. His attackers just laughed at him.

_Are you ready yet? Just one moment_  
_Soon I will be able to see something_  
_So I'm holding my breath, just now_

"Syrus come on." Jaden pleaded. "Let us help."

"No." The foot pushed him further into the ground. His abdomen was crying out in agony. It, as well as the rest of his body, just wanted this mess to be over and done with, to be put out of its misery. And he could not help but yelp out loud like some kicked puppy when the acids inside began to move.

"You ready to give up yet?"

Syrus responded by spitting on the guys shoe. "Not on your life."

"You brat!" His friends all gathered around and lifted their feet in the air threateningly.

_One more time, one more time_  
_Each day I will be rolling one more time_  
_So she says, so she says_  
_As she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words_

Suddenly someone bulldozed into the group of boys, knocking three of them down to the ground. The final one left standing, the one who had done the most damage to Syrus, had a powerful right hook delivered right in the middle of his jaw. The crack that came from it was enough to make anyone shudder. So much rage behind it, it would be a miracle if it wasn't broken. Spitting out blood, while the others coughed up dirt, he looked up to see who had attacked them so viciously. He instantly swallowed spit, and a little blood, when he came eye to eye with an extremely enraged Jim Cook.

Off to the side Syrus was being helped up by Marcel. The second half of the Blair duo who had obviously thought Jaden would be of no help, and opted to go get Jim instead. The two Ra's rose slowly. One was coughing his lungs out while the other patted him on the back in an attempt at comfort.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Jim asked coldly, eyes narrowed dangerously for one who sounded so calm.

Each of the four boys helped the other to stand up. They fidgeted with the North Academy student's intense stare. With a face like that he nearly made Zane look like a harmless kitten. "He started it," They tried to justify, but it was obvious that Jim would have none of it.

"Really? Cause from where I'm standing it looks like the lot of you were beating up on him. Now, I know there was no way he could have threatened any of you since you out numbered him four to one."

"We were just asking him some questions." Another tried.

"Yeah, right, and I just gave your friend there a tap on the chin." His tone was becoming colder. If it was at all possible he was getting angrier. "Wait a second," He looked closely at the group before him. "Weren't you that group of nosey punks I scared off the other day? I warned you about getting your nose into things."

The four bristled at the implication.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you that when I said to leave me alone, Syrus was included."

One of the members of the Obelisk group finally got the courage to argue with Jim. "What's with you guys anyway? First Jaden, and now you? What's so special about Syrus?"

Jim could have slugged him again for that comment. He almost did when he turned his head slightly to see that Syrus had started looking at the ground. Marcel kept trying to assure him that everything would be fine, but all Syrus would do was clutch at the floor. His grip was so firm that his pale knuckles were whiter than usual.

"He's just a two bit duelist."

"You're a first class moron. Keep talking like that and Shirley here is going to have an interesting afternoon snack." He sincerely thought about letting her do it anyway, but suddenly he got another idea. She could eat them later. Right now Syrus had been dropped from the humble pedestal he stood on, and Jim needed to get him back up to where he used to be, or higher if he could. "You want to know what's so special about Syrus?"

They hesitantly nodded.

"Because he's not something any of you would admire."

He had held off saying these things for far too long, and maybe that was why Syrus had been so hesitant to fully put his faith in Jim. After all, he'd trusted someone completely beyond question before, and look where that got him. Jim had never officially given him a reason to believe he was different. Well, now that excuse was going to be tossed out the window. He may have held back before, mostly for the sake of his friend's dignity and peace of mind, but now that Syrus was involved, others be dammed.

"He's not like Zane. He's a warm person who knows his own limits. He's battled the darkness in his own heart before without going the easy way and giving into the black abyss. He's not like Bastion. He doesn't let numbers and cold facts determine how he has to be. He's not like Jesse or Jaden either. He would never hurt or break someone due to the careless things he does. He knows better than to ignore vital signs about those around him, which is more than I can say about most of my classmates."

Marcel had helped Syrus to his feet by now. The small Ra could only stare, wide eyed, as Jim continued to speak. It felt wonderful being held in such high esteem. Not in spite of the fact he was different, but _because_ of the fact he was different.

"He's not like me either." Jim admitted happily. "He would have found a way to fix this problem before anyone got punched, simply because he's always careful, and he always seems to notice possibilities that no one else sees until it's too late. Nobody ever gives him enough credit for that."

Syrus didn't know why, but he was pretty sure that was meant for Alexis to hear. He wondered if she was outside to hear it, though he wasn't about to tear his eyes away from Jim to check.

"Syrus is one in a million. A person who doesn't deserve even a fourth of the crap he's had to deal with. So I'm here to protect someone that special." He jabbed a thumb at his own chest. "Anybody wants to get to him, you'll have to get through me!"

Syrus finally turned around when he heard the onslaughts of gasps that erupted from behind him. So many people had just suddenly appeared! He was pretty sure that half the school had decided to peak in on this little spectacle. And Jim had just made an oath to protect and stay with him in front of them all.

There was no way he didn't know about the crowd behind him. Jim had this uncanny ability for sensing those around him. He knew they were there. And he still said all of that.

"He means it." Syrus whispered to himself. "He really means it."

"So," Jim said a bit too happily after his explanation was through. "Now that that's all settled, Shirley hasn't eaten anything today, and I did make you mates a promise."

Shirley was placed on the ground, and in the mere blink of an eye she was chasing four very frightened Obelisk boys all over the island.

Jim allowed a hearty laugh to be let loose, before turning around and heading for Syrus. The Ra was holding onto his stomach, which was probably bruised and very painful, but he was standing up semi straight without much discomfort. That was good at least. Jim looked him over, making sure there was no life threatening injuries, before nodding in a somewhat satisfied fashion.

"They did quite a number on you, but you don't look half bad. We should still get you to the nurse though. To make sure your insides are just as good as your outsides." He straightened himself out and held out his hand. "Ready to go yet?"

_Are you ready yet? I'm ready now_  
_You must be so sick and tired of this_

Syrus took hold of Jim's hand with both of his own. The taller looked down at him questioningly, before losing his breath altogether at the sight of the smile that greeted him. Such a sweet sight to behold. It was as if Jim had just given Syrus absolute salvation with the way those lips curved up.

"Ready Nii-Chan!"

Jim was speechless for a minute. "Nii…Chan?"

Syrus nodded happily. "I'm through with recalling people Aniki. I need a new name for the new important people in my life. Is that okay?"

Jim didn't know what to say. Words would do no good for him at the moment. How could he express how he felt? Well, there was one way.

Just like he had in the past, Jim enveloped Syrus in a firm embrace. In that hold Jim expressed what could not be said. Syrus did too. There were so many emotions running between the two of them that it was hard to name them all. Neither had the desire to at that moment. All they knew was that they had each gained something precious, something they had been craving for a long while, and now it was finally theirs to keep.

But soon Jim did have to realize that people were still watching.

"Don't you people have lives?"

All, except for Jaden, Jesse, Hassleberry, Blair, and Chazz, quickly evacuated the area. Jim held tight to the bridge of his nose while Syrus laughed beside him. Stupid nosey students skipping class.

Marcel then tapped Syrus on the shoulder and pointed off into a random direction, whispering something. Realizing what the other Ra was saying, Syrus tugged on Jim's sleeve. "Shirley really went after those guys."

Jim groaned. "Shoot. It will be a pain if she really does get a hold of them."

Syrus gave his arm a quick pat. "Don't worry, we'll go get her." Syrus ran off in the direction he remembered Shirley going with Marcel close behind him.

Jim was just about to follow; she really had had nothing to eat that day and was probably hungry. But someone took hold of his sleeve. He turned. He was surprised to see Jaden looking at him with an incredibly intense look in his eyes. Quite frankly, he had forgotten that the Slifer was still there.

"Geez, Jim, I think I've been replaced."

That had been so much colder than the last time Jaden had uttered those words. They weren't a joke anymore. Maybe they never were. It was just that now, Jim knew how to answer them seriously.

"Sorry mate. It looks like you have." Jim didn't need to stick around to see how surprised everyone looked at that statement. He didn't care really. He had a special little Ra to find, and nothing was more important to him than that.

_So I stop my breathing,_

_

* * *

_

MistressOfTime1218: A completely new concept dealing with a pairing I decided to write about on a whim. I absolutely loved the song too, which is probably why it came to me so strongly. It's called Rolling girl. The original Japanese version is sung by Hatsune Miku, and the dubber who touched up these lyrics is called SquaDus. The ones who came up with the lyric before hand, I'm pretty sure is a youtube member called NICOVOW. Both English versions are great, and I thought the song fit Syrus well. But I didn't want to pick Jesse or Jaden as the match for him in this fic, and thus came Jim. However odd the subject, I'm pretty glad at how it turned out.


End file.
